After Their Gone
by thereadingturtle
Summary: A quick one shot about Cassia, Ky, Xander, and Lei's kids. I'm not adversed to writing more if I get reviws.


School. The first day. _Just 5 more minuets! _ No Delaney. I rub my eyes. The Rebellion gave me a tablet when I born so I have 20/20 vision. But I did find an Archivist that traded something like goggles, but hard and not watertight. He called them _glasses_. (They cured all eye problems on June 28th 2012.) I wear them every day because they are so cool. I had the dream again. The dream where I am at the Oreo President's desk and eating a large plate of double-decker Oreos.

"Delaney! Wake up! You're going to be late!"

"Coming Mamma!" My mom is Cassia Reyes. Sorter, Archivist, and destroyer of plagues extraordinaire. I slip on a hot pink t-shirt and jeans. (Mamma says that when she was younger she had to wear things called plain clothes. Clothes in only ***Gasp*** beige, kaki, and other horrible colors, I wouldn't be caught wearing).

"Hey Daddy!" Daddy Ky Markingham. He taught my Mamma to write on the hill. That's how they fell in love, ahhhhh … I love that story. My romantic thoughts are interrupted by a ding.  The ding means our food has been delivered. Daddy says that's how food was delivered before the Rising. B. T. W. The Rebellion was this secret society that was formed against the Society. Mamma, Daddy, and uncle Xander supposedly were in the center of the whole thing and save the world! I have heard stories about the Society. It all happened before I was born, but it sounds horrible!

Like the stuff about the plain clothes *** yikes*** (sorry not being able to wear pink freaks me out!) Anyways, Today is my first day of school … ever! I'm educated up through the 6th grade... so I'm going into 7th grade at Milkville Middle School. My best friend Divanie is going there as well. He is Zander and Lei's son.

"Hey Lanie! You ready for school?"

'Ya Daddy, I'm going to meet Divanie at the airtrain station. K?" I say stuffing a bagel in my mouth.

"See you Lanie." My parents try and say but I 'm already out the door.

I run down the street catching up with Divanie. Ok, let me say a little about my best friend. First of all let me tell you he is tall. A 5 foot 6 to me barely 4 foot 9. Also, he has great eyes. Big, gray, eyes that are perfect to his strawberry blond hair. And before you ask, I have kind of a not so small crush on him since I was, like, 5.

"Hey Divanie" I say trying to catch my breath. He laughs. A whole laugh not annoying and not to big ... but whole.

"What's up Lanie?"

"Talking to you duh!"

"Wow … that's what I'm doing!" We say this as if it is the most surprising thing in the world. Once we reach the airtrain station, I take out a book and sit down against the station.

"Did ya do the extra credit?" I smile in satisfaction. I have a 14 page report on Ali Condle (an incredible writer who wrote all about the Society and the Rising) in a bright green folder in my backpack.

"Uh- No. On the paper it said it was extra. Of course … why am I not surprised. He does barely the minimum, then talks to me. It's the only thing I can't stand about him.

Divanie's POV

"Ya know, some times doing the extra is a go-'' Dilanie is cut off when other kids arrive at the station. Her face in completely red. She looks cute when she dose that. She is really pretty. She has sleek, straight, black hair, and bright blue eyes. Most people don't even notice she is there! She even calls her self Miss. Invisible, even though I don't understand why. Okay! I have a crush on her. Please don't rub it in! But_* it's true I know that she dose not think of me that way. However she dose think about my grades. (Why? Don't ask me!)

"Delaney? You okay?"

"People" she squeaks out. She is kind of terrified of people, and getting noticed, and getting talked to, and… well… I can't name every thing in this small space. I look over at the kids who had just arrived. I recognize them as Lizz Kessler, Lauren Myracle, and Stephanie Myers (apparently her numerous

*I couldn't decide weather to put fortunately or unfortunately here.

numbers of grand mothers wrote some silly book called 'Twilight' that Delaney is obsessing over) They notice Delaney and I. They start walking over. I look over at Delaney who has taken to muttering things like "oh-no", "Not them", " Not them", "No, please not again!", and "spare me just this _once_"

"Come on Laney" I say taking her shaking hand ", you have to talk to people sometimes"

"Hey Divanie!" Lizz says to me. She gives Delaney an eye roll in greeting. Delaney gives her a week smile in return. Lizz smiles sweetly at me again and glances over at Delaney. She mouths freak at me, then giggles.

"Excuse me?" I say. Her eyes turn cold suddenly her flirty act is demolished and has returned with ice.

"I said freak, as in Delaney Markingham is a freak", Lizz pushes Delaney up against the train stop.

"Stop Delaney barely manages to squeak out. They laugh and push her down to the ground. Ok enough is enough.

"Back off. You are hurting her. Stop. Being. So. Mean." Just then the train get here. Lizz and her crew give us a quick hair-flip and eye roll and hop on the train. I help a crying Delaney up and grab our tokens.

Delaney POV

"4x428 is …" My new teacher, Ms. Lockwood asks the class. Easy peasy. 1,712. Now the question, how to say it. Cross that bridge when you came to it I guess. I raise my hand. The teacher calls on me anyway.

"Ummmm, it's, it's, it's, ummmmm" Lizz glares at me and mouths freak with an evil smile. I look at Divanie and He smiles "o-o-one th-th-th-th-th thousand, sev-e-en hundred and tw-tw-twelve".

"Correct!" Now I'm handing out tests. Answer question 1-24." I studied this last week at the library plus with the review this morning I should do perfect. Question 1 – 615/3, 20 –

"Delaney wanna go to the game room?"

"Divanie, we are supposed to be quite".

"Oh-ok" I nod my head in thanks.

Question 2: 560x5, 11-

"Laniy-"

"Shut up Divanie"

"But –"

" I SAID BE QUITE!"

"Delaney Markingham! Sit down! I will be seeing you after class" You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me.

"Laney"

"Tick 0ff Divanie" I say shrugging his hand off my shoulder.

Then I ignore him.

All day.

All week.

And the week after.

And that's when my F. B. F. (Former Best Friend) Couldn't take it anymore.

"Delaney" I turn away.

" Delaney"

"What. Do. You. Want" I hiss. "I know what I want: To get good grades, you ruined that by not letting me concentrate. I want to not get in trouble, you ruined that by talking to me and putting me at fault. I want not to be noticed but you and your big mouth ruined that too! And you know what I want most of all … YOU FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Oh Holy Crappronie. I said that out loud.

Devanie's POV

She wants me? She likes me? She runs on the air train crying and I just stand there in a state of shock.

"He kid. Are you getting on? " I nod blankly and some how shuffle through my classes. I meet Delaney after class.

"Laniy give me 60 seconds and I'll make everything better!"

"60 seconds. That's it." She looks at her watch.

"I have had a crush on you since I was 5 years old. So I do like you too. And ya know what? I didn't know that me talking bothered you so much. I. Am. Sorry."

Delaney laughs. Not her this – is – so – funny – laugh but her I – am – going – to – laugh – so – I - don't – cry – out – loud – forever laugh.

" You're my best friend. I really don't want to chance that. So can we just be best friends with crushes on each other?"

"Sure".

"And ya know what? When I become the President of The Oreo Company … you r the vice A.S.A. P."

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
